Eternal Love
by Namikaze ArdhyaMouri
Summary: Sudah 2 tahun Ran menunggu shinichi yang sampai sekarang belum juga kembali padahal organisasi itu sudah musnah..apa yang terjadi dengan shinichi?...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya…ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi kalau banyak kesalahan tolong dimaklumi ya…

**Desclaimer By Aoyama Gosho**

**Story By ArdhyaMouri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu Malam yang sejuk dan dingin di Beika, Ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang dudk di jendela. Matanya terlihat sembab, seoertinya dia habis menangis. Dan kalau di lihat dari wajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat sepertinya dia sudah lama menangis.

"Shinichi, dimana kau? Pulanglah Shinichi…Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Ran Mouri, itulah nama Gadis itu. Seorang atlet Karate yang hebat dan juga memiliki hati bagaikan Seorang Malaikat.

"Shinichi, cepatlah kembali. Aku menunggumu disini!" ucap Ran

Tanpa dia sadari seorang anak kecil sedang berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya dan mendengar semua yang di katakannya.

"_maaf ini semua adalah salahku, kau harus menunggu selama ini. Maafkan aku, Ran" _ ucap anak itu dalam hati

Conan Edogawa, itulah sebutan nama anak itu yang sebenarnya bukan nama aslinya.

Akhirnya Conan berbalik, hendak pergi dari situ. Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tersangkut karpet dan dia pun terjatuh.

"Aduuuhhhh, .." teriak Conan

dan dia mengakibatkan suara yang cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh si pemilik kamar. Ran pun segera bernjak dari duduknya langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Conan sedang duduk di lantai meringis kesakitan.

"Conan-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran khawatir

"_gawat"_pikir conan " ah, Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Ran-neechan. Aku hanya tersandung karpet saja" jawab Conan

"Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini?" Tanya Ran dengan nada yang masih khawatir

"p-paman tidurnya berisik sekali sehingga aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Lalu aku tidak segaja tersandung karpet" jelas Conan

"Dasar, lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan" Perintah Ran

"B-baik" ucap Conan

"Kalau begitu kau maukan tidur denganku?" Tanya Ran

"Eh!"

"Aku mohon, temani aku mala mini saja. Kau kan bilang tidak bisa tidur dengan ayahku"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahla, tidak apa-apa. Ayo" ucap Ran sambil menyeret Conan

XXXXX

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang di lakukan shinichi sekarang, ya?" Tanya Ran saat mereka sudah berbaring di tempat tidur

"Eh!"

"ah, Sudahlah. Untuk apa memikirkan si Bodoh itu. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Selamat Malam Conan-kun" ucap Ran

"Selamat Malam juga, Ran-neechan" jawab Conan

"_maafkan aku Ran,telah membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Memang organisasi itu sudah hancur tapi haibara masih belum menemukan penawarnya. Aku janji, jika aku sudah menemukan penawarnya aku akan segera menemuimu dan mengatakan semuanya kepadamu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama lagi" _ucap Conan dalam hati dan akhirnya dia mulai terlelap..

**BERSAMBUNG….**

Gimana jelekya..maaf saya orang baru disini jadi say belum berpengalaman..

Harap mengreview fic ancur ini ya…


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer By Aoyama Gosho**

**Story By ArdhyaMouri**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mencium bau masakan dari dapur. Mungkin Ran sedang memasak. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan beranjak kedapur tempat Ran memasak. kulihat dia sudah tidak memakai piyama tidur lagi, itu berarti dia sudah mandi.

"ah, Selamat pagi Conan-kun" Sapa Ran padaku

"Selamat pagi juga Ran-neechan" jawab ku padanya

"Mandilah dulu. Nanti akan ku siapkan bekal makan siangmu" ucap ran padaku

"Baik!" jawabku. Akupun langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat kekamar mandi. Setelah mandi akupun langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap aku lalu mengambil bekal yang sudah disiapkan Ran diatas meja, kemudian kekamar Ran untuk pamit pergi sekolah. Namun ketika aku membuka pintu kamrnya, aku melihat Ran sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur sambil menatap lurus sebuah foto. Benar, foto itu adalah foto aku dan Ran di Tropical Land sewaktu aku masih menjadi Shinichi matanya aku bisa menebak kalau dia sudah lelah dan bosan menungguku yang entah kapan akan kembali. Tentu saja dia bosan, bayangkan kalau seorang pacar menunggu kepulangan pacarnya yang tidak ada kabar selama mungkin 1 tahun. Mungkin mereka sudah lama putus. Tapi Ran berbeda, dia rela menunggu selama hamper 2 tahun menungguku padahal diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apapun, kami hanyalah teman semasa kecil. Kuurungkan niatku untuk pamit dan langsung pergi kesekolah.

XXXXX

Disekolah Conan tidak bisa focus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya. Dia masih memikirkan Ran. Sehingga dari pagi tadi wajahnya terus murung.

"Ada apa dengan Conan-kun? Ai-chan ap kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Ayumi kepada Ai

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, kan kemarin dia terus berlari-lari untuk memecahkan kode kasus penculikan" jawab Ai sambil melihat kearah Conan yang menatap keluar jendela

"Mungkin kau benar" ucap Ayumi

Ai masih menatap kearah Conan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Lalu kemudian dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran

XXXXX

Teng…Teng…Teng…

Bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan dan semua murid SD Teitan pun berhamburan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk anggota grup Detective cilik.

Seperti biasa Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko berjalan di barisan paling depan dan sementara Ai dan Conan berjalan dibelakang. Wajah Conan masih terlihat murung.

"Ku punya masalah dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Ai membuka pembicaran tapi tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Eh!" pertanya Ai yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Conan terkejut

"Iya, semalam dia menangis lagi gara-gara aku. Ran pasti sanagt lelah menungguku. Entah suadh berapa banyak bulir air mata yang sudah di keluarkannya untukku. Apa aku harus menyuruhnya berhenti menungguku?" ucap Conan

"Jika kau lakukan itu, mungkin akan tambah menyakiti hatinya. Dia sudah susah-susah menunggumu dank au seenaknya saja menyuruhnya berhenti menunggumu" jawab Ai

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, setiap aku melihatnya menagis karena menungguku, aku merasa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping" ucap Conan

"Maaf, ini semua adalah salahku" ucap Ai

"Haibara ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua gara-gara organisasi brengsek itu. Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah menjadi Shinichi kembali. Tapi entah kenapa pada saat kita samapai di ruang penyimapanan data di markas mereka yang kita temuakn hanya setengah dari data APTX4869. aku saja tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka menggukan cara murahan seperti ini. Padahal kalau mereka ingin memusnahkan datanya kenapa mereka tidak memusnahkan seluruh datanya saja" ucap conan

"Mungkin mereka ingin membuat kita kebingungan seperti ini" Jawab Ai

"Mungkin saja" ucap Conan

"Apa gadis itu masih sanggup menunggumu?" Tanya Ai sambil menghentikan langkahnya

"Eh!, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Conan

"Kalau begitu suruh dia untuk menunggumu untuk beberapa lebih lama lagi. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan penawarnya" ucap Ai

"Eh!"

_**Bersambung…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wuaaahhh…gimana ancur dan tidak masuk akal ya..**

**Tolong donk di review…**

**REVIEW YA..**

**REVIEW YA…**

_**PLEASE….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo semuanya Dhya balik lagi buat nyambungin Fic jelek nan ancur ini. Dan Dhya minta maaf ya kalau di fic sebelumnya itu banyak Typo nya. Dhya baru sadar waktu baca ulang ficnya.**

**Gomen ne…nah sekarang Dhya mau balas koment dari para pembaca walau pun seharusnya Dhya balasnya di chapter kemarin. Tapi karena Dhya nggak sempat jadi langsung ceritanya aja deh…**

**edogawa Luffy : ni udah Update, makasih reviewnya ya…nanti review lagi ya…**

**Fumiya Ninna : iya memang banyak kesalahannya, soalnya aku nulis waktu buru2 banget sampai-sampai tulisan Disclaimernya pun jadi salah…hehehe… Salam kenal juga^^**

**Sora Kurosaki : iya, disini organisasi hitam memang udah hancur..tapi conan nggak menyadari kalau Gin masih hidup, dan juga aku rencananya mau bikin Ran di culik ama Gin terus shinichi datang dengan tubuh aslinya buat nyelamatin Ran…**

**Tachi Edogawa : iya, aku juga kasian ama Ran…**

**White Azalea : maaf ya kalo kurang puas…insyaallah di chapter ini udah panjang dan Salam Kenal juga^^**

**Makasih atas Reviewnya ya..jangan lupa Nanti REVIEW Lagi ya…**

**Notes: Di Chapter ini Shinichi bakal kembali buat menemui Ran, tapi tidak kembali selamanya. Soalnya dia Cuma minum obat penawar sementara yang di berikan oleh Ai. Dan juga di chapter ini shinichi bakal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ran**

**Oke, selamat membaca…sudah baca tolong di review ya..**

**Disclaimer By Aoyama Gosho**

**Story By ArdhyaMouri**

Conan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor detective Kogoro, hari sudah mulai sore dan dia sedang berjalan sendirian. Ai dan yang lainnya pasti sudah lama sampai dirumah mereka masing-masing. Karena tadi sewaktu conan berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dia menemui kasus pembunuhan. Dan kalian tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi , conan pasti menangani kasus itu *benar benar magnet mayat, kemanapun dia pergi pasti diikuti mayat*. Dan sekarang conan sedang berpikir tentang kata-kata Ai terhadapnya tadi

_Flashback_

"Kalau begitu suruh dia untuk menunggu untuk beberapa lama lagi, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan penawarnya" ucap Ai

"Apa!, tapi bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya padaku" jawab Ai

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya conan

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang itu. Yang jelas sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah meyakinkan gadis itu agar menunggumu untuk beberapa lama lagi" ucap Ai

_No Flashback_

Conan menghela napas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meyakinkan Ran. Dia saja tidak bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri agar tetap percaya bahwa dia akan kembali seperti dulu lagi menjadi Shinichi Kudo.

"Tadaema!" ucap Conan ketika dia sampai di kantor detective Kogor. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun disana. "_apa Ran ada dikamarnya ya?" _ pikir Conan lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar Ran. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Ran tidak sengaja dia mendengar suara. Conan membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Ran lakukan. Dan dia melihat Ran sedang berteleponan dangan seseorang.

"_Ada apa denganmu Ran? Kau sakit?" _ ucap seseorang di seberang telepon seperti suara Sonoko

"Aku baik-baik saja Sonoko" jawab Ran

"_Tapi nada bicaramu kedengaran aneh, apa kau habis menangis?" _tanya Sonoko

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sonoko" ucap Ran dengan suara bergetar

"_Janagn berbohong padaku Ran, aku tahu kau masih memikirkan Shinichi" _ ucap Sonoko

"….."

"_Ran, aku tahu ini sulit tapi kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Detective itu sudah lama menghilang Ran, bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa dia tewas terbunuh dalam suatu kasus"_

"….."

"_Lupakanlah dia Ran, lupakan Shinichi Kudo. Masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang masih baik dari dia"_

"….."

"_Ran, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiya, tapi-" _ucapan sonoko terpotong oleh Ran

"Aku tahu itu Sonoko, AKU TAHU!" ucap Ran. Kini air mata sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi oleh pelupuk matanya

"_Ran…"_ ucap Sonoko tidak tahu haru berkata apa

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Shinichi"

"….."

"Aku, aku masih sangat mencintai Shinichi"

"….."

"Aku sudah sangat lelah menunggunya, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menunggunya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan, Aku tidak tahu….Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"kini Ran mulai terisak dalam tangisannya

"_Ran, yang sabar ya…"_

Sakit, sakit sekali hati Conan melihat Ran menangis seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan dia juga tidak bisa memberitahu Ran kalau dia adalah Shinichi karena bilang kalau salah satu anggota organisasi itu masih hidup dan sedang berkeliaran entah diamana. Jadi Conan memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya.

_**Malam hari-pukul 07-05**_

Conan tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Ran tidak sedih lagi. Lalu Conan memutuskan untuk menelepon Ai.

"_Hallo, ada apa Kudo-kun?"_ ucap Ai diseberang telepon

"Haibara, kira-kira kapan penawarnya selesai?" Tanya conan

"_Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan, tapi kalau menurut perhitunganku kira-kira 3 hari lagi"_

"Apa tidak bisa di percepat?"

"_Kudo-kun, aku sudah mencoba secepat yang aku bisa, tapi kalau kau memang menginginkan penawar itu aku masih punya penawar sementara"_

"Eh!"

"_Datanglah kemari, nanti akan ku berikan kepadamu"_

BRAKKK…

"Haibara, dimana penawarnya?" Tanya Conan tanpa basa-basi lagi

"Sabar Kudo-kun. Kau tidak perlu membanting pintu rumah orang" ucap Ai sambil berjalan kearah Conan sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu memberikannya kepada Conan. Lalu conan membuka kotak itu dan munculah 2 pil dengan warnah berbeda.

"yang warna Hijau-Putih bisa bertahan sampai 6 jam, dan yang berwarna Biru-Putih bisa bertahan sampai 10 jam, pergi dan cepat temui dia" jelas Ai

"Haibara…" ucap Conan lalu dia tersenyum " Terima kasih Banyak" lalu conan segera pergi menuju Rumahnya untuk mengambil baju shinichi akan segera dipakainya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari Conan langsung melesat kekamar mandi. Lalu diambilnya pil berwarna hijau-putih dan langsung meneguknya. Setelah itu dia merasakan panas yang sangat amat panas. Tulangnya seperti memanjang dan…

"AAAKKKkkhh!"

Ran terlihat sedang memasukan sesuatu ke dalam kotak dan kelihatannya yang sedang dia masukan adalah semua barang pemberian dan berhubungan dengan Shinichi. Diambilnya foto dia dan Shinichi waktu di Tropical Land dan memandanginya cukup lama lalu berkata..

"Maafkan aku Shinichi, mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi kau dan aku. Aku akan melupakanmu"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ran berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan disana tertulis '_no tidak dikenal'_

"Hallo, siapa ini?" jawab Ran

"_Ran, ini aku" _ucap sesorang diseberang telepon yang membuat jantung Ran berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat

"Shi-shinichi?"

"_Keluarlah sekarang, kalau tidak aku mati membeku disini"_

"Keluar sekarang? Membeku disini?...jangan-jangan" lalu ran berdiri dan beranjak membuka jendela kamarnya. Dan dia dapat melihat pemuda yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu dan sangat dia cintai setulus hati sedang tersenyum menatap kearahnya. Tanpa disadari ponsel yang di pegang Ran terjatuh kelantai. Dan Ran pun berlari keluar rumah lalu menuruni tangga dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Shinichi Kudo.

"BODOH! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama seperti ini"

"Bodoh, bodoh, BODOH, BODOH, BODOH!" teriak Ran sambil terisak

"Ran bisa kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain?"

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Ran ketika mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di taman beika

"Kan sudah kubilang aku pergi menangani kasu-kasus yang sangat rumit" jawab Shinichi

"Sesulit itukah kasus yang kau tangani sehingga membuatmu lupa untuk pulang?" Tanya Ran

"Ran aku-"

"apa kau pernah berpikir berapa banyak orang disini yang menantikanmu untuk kembali?" Tanya ran lagi

"….."

"apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa banyak orang yang telah mengira kalau kau itu suda mati?. Dan aku, aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang sangat dalam karena menunggumu"

"….."

"apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih sanggup menunggumu?"

"Ran aku-"

"Kau pasti tidak pernah memikirkan semua itu. Karena yang ada didalam kepalamu hanyalah kasus, kasus, dan kasus kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang menghawatirkanmu, kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaankuy, kau tidak pernah-" ucapan ran terpotong karena Shinichi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya

"Kau salah Ran, aku selalu memikirkanmu" ucap shiichi

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Maaf Ran saat ini aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya padamu karena aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya"

"Bahaya?"

"Tidak ada laki-laki didunia ini yang ingin melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya berada dalam bahya"

"Eh!"

"Ran kau harus tahu bahwa aku…" ucap shinichi sambil melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Ran

"Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Eh!"

"Lebih dari apapun didunia ini" ucap shinichi lembut

"Shi-shinichi"

Lalu shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas mereka yang mengerti maksud Shinichi hanya menutup matanya Kemudian shinichi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan lembut.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Gimana udah panjang belum? Maaf ya kalo masih ada typonya… Semuanya silahkan me REVIEW….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo minna-san…Gomen lama krn aku skrg lg sibuk ma ujian nanti,…hehehe…**

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf nggak bisa balas review dr kalian karena aku skrg lagi buru2 banget…**

**Oke~kita mulai ceritanya**

**ACTION…!**

.

.

.Malam yang indah dan sejuk di taman yang dihiasi lampu-lampu yang berwarna warni yang membuat warna pada air mancur di tengah-tengah taman itu. Ada 2 orang remaja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri, itulah nama dari kedua remaja itu. Mereka saling menautkan bibir masing-masing. Melepas kerinduan dan kesedihan yang mereka pendam selama 2 tahun ini. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun melepas ciumannya.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Ran?" Tanya Shinichi

Ran hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"Aku harap kau masih sanggup menungguku untuk beberapa lama lagi?" ucap Shinichi

"Itu berarti kau masih ingin menyelesaikan kasusmu itu?" Tanya Ran

"Tunggulah aku Ran, aku janji akan segera menyelesaikannya dan kembali lagi kepadamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ran"ucap Shinichi

"Shinichi sebenarnya aku juga-"ucapan Ran terpotong karena Shinichi menahan bibir Ran dengan jari telunjuknya

"Sssshhh…jangan katakana sekarang. Aku ingin kau mengatakannya saat aku benar-benar kembali" ucap Shinichi

Ran berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Ok,…jika kau memang sangat ingin menyelesaikan kasus-kasusmu itu, tapi sebelum itu luangkanlah waktumu sebentar disini. Bersama ku walaupun Cuma sehari, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku ingin merasakan masa-masa menyenangkan seperti dulu lagi denganmu seperti dulu" pinta Ran

"Ran…baiklah bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan seharian?" tawar Shinichi

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Shinichi"

**~XXX~**

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi kelihatan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantor Detektif Kogoro. Ditekannya bel pintu itu dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka. Dan dibalik pintu itu muncullah seorang gadis cantik, manis, dan penyabar menyambut kedatangan Shinichi dengan senang hati. Dilihat dari keadaannya yang sekarang tampaknya Ran sudah agak ceria dan tidak murung lagi. Mungkin beban dan kesedihan yang selama ini dia pendam sudah sedikit terangkat karena bertemu Shinichi semalam.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Shinichi

"Iya, ayo" ajak Ran

"ngomong-ngomong dimana paman? Kok disini sepi sekali?" Tanya Shinichi

"Oh, Ayah pergi keluar kota karena dapat panggilan kasus sedangkan Conan, dia bilang mau menginap dirumah Propesor Agasa untuk bermain Game terbaru buatan Propesor" jelas Ran

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang!" ajak Shinichi

"Shinichi, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ran sambil berjalan mengikuti Shinichi

"Ketempat yang biasa kita kunjungi" jawab Shinichi dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya

**~XXX~**

"Tropical Land ?" gumam Ran ketika sampai ketempat yang di rencanakan Shinichi

"Ada apa, Ran?" Tanya Shinichi

"eh? Bukan apa apa kok" jawab Ran. Tapi didalam hatinya dia merasa takut dengan tempat ini. Karena di tempat inilah Shinichi pergi meninggalkannya dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Tapi dia segera membuang rasa takut itu, dia yakin Shinichi tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Shinichi sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali kepada Ran. Lalu Ran mengikuti Shinichi, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan Ran juga merasakan ada tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ran berhenti lalu melihat kebelakan, mencari orang yang mencurigakan diantara banyaknya pengunjung Tropical Land. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dan menampilkan seringaian licik di wajahnya. Ran terkejut melihatnya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tapi tiba tiba suara Shinichi mengejutkannya,

"Ran, ada apa lagi? Ayo"

"Ah ! Umm" ucap Ran lalu mengikuti Shinichi

**~XXX~**

Ran dan Shinichi sampai di took aksesoris. Shinichi melihat sebuah kalung yang memiliki bentuk hati yang bertuliskan kata-kata yang indah. Shinichi pun mengambil kalung itu dan memasangkannya di leher Ran

"Eternal Love (Cinta yang Abadi)…Cantik sekali…" ucap Ran ketika melihat tulisan pada kalung itu

"Kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Shinichi

Setelah membeli kalung itu, Ran dan Shinichi langsung menaiki berbagi wahana. Hamper semua wahana mereka naiki. Dan ketika hari sudah mulai gelap mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran favorit mereka yaitu Restoran Beika (bener nggak sih gini namanya?). dan seperti biasa Shinichi sudah mempersiapkan kartu credit ayahnya untuk membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelah makan mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pulang.

Shinichi melihat jam tangannya (09:05)

"_Tinggal 1 jam lagi_" batin Shinichi. Ketika jam 8 nanti dia akn berubah menjadi Conan sesuai yang di perkirakan haibara yaitu 10 jam. Sedang Shinichi meminum obat itu jam 10.

"Ran, apa kau merasa senang hari ini?" Tanya Shinichi

"Tentu saja aku senang. Malah sangat senang. Aku bisa bersama Shinichi lagi walaupun Cuma sehari. Tapi sudah membuatku cukup percaya diri lagi untuk menunggu Shinichi" jawab Ran

"Ran aku juga-" ucapan Shinichi terpotong karena mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam tokoh yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Lalu dengan cepat mereka segera masuk kedalam TKP dan melihat seorang pria tergeletak tak bernyawa dan ditangan kanannya memegang sebuah minuman. Ada Kasus Pembunuhan….

**~XXX~**

Mobil polisi berhenti di depan tokoh baju yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan yang menggunakan Racun. Dan Shinichi terlihat sedang menganalisis mayat bersama para polisi. Di dalam tokoh baju cukup panas karena banyak para pengunjung yang mengerumuni tempat kejadian atau banyak yang ingin melihat analisis Shinichi.. karena merasa gerah Ran memutuskan untuk keluar dan duduk di bangku yang berada di seberang tokoh. Angin sejuk menerpa kulit dan rambut Ran. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan itu dating lagi. Dia merasakan bahwa orang yang mengikutinya di tropical land tadi masih mengikutinya. Tidak, bahkan Ran bisa merasakan langkah kaki orang itu. Ran ingin menoleh kebelakang tapi suara Shinichi mengagetkannya.

"Ran, ayo kita pulang. Kasusnya sudah selesai" ajak Shinichi

"Ah, iya" Ran pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Shinichi. Tapi sebelum itu dia menengok kebelakang dulu, ingin memastikan siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya tadi. Tapi dia tidak menemukan seorangpun disana…Ran merasa heran tapi dia langsung berlari menyusul Shinichi.

_**~BERSAMBUNG~**_

Nah untuk sementara segini dulu yak arena Dhya lagi buru2 nih..hihihi…eh jangan lupa ngereview ya,,,

Nah sebagai pemberitahuan Dhya mau ngumumin kalau di chapter depan rencana Dhya mau bikin Ran diculik dan Shinichi harus menyelamatkannya…tapi ada sedikit masalah dengan tubuh Shinichi….

_**Please Give Me REVIEW…**_


End file.
